


hills burn in california

by mnths



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon Fix-It, and when i say light i mean light, au where kl is the endgame and allura and adam are alive and happy, lance is taller i don't make the rules, nothing really happens, the other paladins are mentioned - Freeform, wowza this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnths/pseuds/mnths
Summary: Keith dances with him and Lance, heknows.





	hills burn in california

**Author's Note:**

> it was actually a little painful for me to type out keith's and lance's names
> 
> title from billie eilish's "all the good girls go to hell" it's a banger

The team had come over to Keith and Lance’s apartment for dinner. Shiro had the opportunity to show everyone the Polaroids he and Adam had taken on their honeymoon, Allura painted everyone’s nails to match their retired paladin armor, Coran brought them signed copies of his soon-to-be-published and aptly named work _Coran’s Updated Guide to the Universe_ (many additional adjectives had been cut), and Pidge and Hunk shared the plans for the prototype of their self-flying pods. It was a perfect night.

When Allura finally managed to drag Coran out the door behind her, it was late, but Lance and Keith elected to get the cleaning out of the way tonight. Pop music played at a low volume from their speakers as Keith cleaned the dishes abandoned in their sink. He was humming, too, though he would deny it later. 

Lance sidles up behind him and wraps his arms around Keith’s middle, leaning down to hook his chin over Keith’s shoulder. 

“You could help me,” Keith says, “Or are you too much of a celebrity after all of our five friends crooned over your interior design skills?”

Lance chuckles. “You know, mullet, I’d prefer not to. I’m comfortable here.”

The room is quiet aside from the water running and Keith’s voice joining those on the speaker. The silence is not uncomfortable, it hadn’t been in years. Keith places the final glass on their drying rack.

Lance hums. “You done here?”

“Clearly.” Keith turns in Lance’s hold and navy eyes meet bright blue ones. Lance reaches out and moves Keith’s bangs, tucking the hair behind his ears. It falls right back into place. Keith has suggested that he get a haircut, but Lance could never bear to see Keith’s long hair go. 

Lance leaves Keith standing in the kitchen to turn the music up and returns to his boyfriend with swaying hips and a winning smile. 

Keith groans, but the sound fights through a smile. “I’m not dancing with you.”

“Are you sure about that?” Lance asks, sliding his hands down Keith’s sides, leaving them to rest on his waist (slightly under Keith’s t-shirt). Keith automatically loops his arms around Lance’s neck. 

“I love you,” he says. 

“And so you should, samurai,” Lance replies, looking away from Keith as though he was disinterested. (He was anything but.)

As a young paladin, seventeen and stuck in space, Lance never expected to get along with Keith, let alone love him this deeply. It frightens him, but it’s the same fear that drives people to watch horror movies on Netflix alone in the dark or go to haunted houses on Halloween. The good kind. In this moment, Lance makes a decision.

He turns back to Keith and leans down ever-so-slightly to press his lips to Keith’s forehead. He can feel Keith’s skin heat up. He pulls back and cups the sides of Keith’s face.

“Marry me?” Lance asks, voice clear though wavering.

Keith flushes bright pink, the pinkest Lance had seen since they first started dating. “Seriously?” His voice isn’t breathless or fond, as Lance expected. It’s rough, almost angry.

 _Shit_. Maybe that was too soon, too sudden. Lance wishes he could take it back. Extremely close to crying, “Should I not have asked that?”

Keith notices the reddening around his eyes. “Shit, no, babe, I’ll marry you, I really want to, it’s just that…” he trails off, and sprints to their bedroom. Lance, ostensibly stunned, follows him in an almost trance-like state. 

Keith is digging through their shared closet, shoving hanging shirt and stacked boxes out of the way until he finds a shoebox. It’s Nike, and bears the outline of shoes Lance and long since stopped wearing. Keith flips the lid off it and walks quickly over to Lance, now carrying a small suede box. 

“I want to marry you, Lance,” Keith says. “You caught me off guard. I wanted to ask you first.”

Lance carefully opens the box, a silver ring with a small diamond set on top inside. “I hate you,” he says, letting Keith take the box back so could wipe at his eyes. 

“Will you marry me though?” Keith asks.

“Asshole,” Lance replies. “Yes.”  
Lance goes to bed that night wrapped around the man he loves more than the stars themselves, the man who was his universe. An arm carrying a ringed finger made its home over Keith’s shoulder, as though its only purpose is to keep Keith close to him. His fiance had fallen asleep long ago, snoring softly in his arms. Lance buries his face in Keith’s dark hair and smiles before falling asleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> i miss the good voltron days so much
> 
> this was not beta'd so i apologize for any mistakes


End file.
